


Bright lips and Bloody teeth

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mavin, Poetry, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: Just a short poem from FAHC Gavin's perspective.





	

His lips are bright and his breath is warm.

Warmth isn’t something you’re used to, it almost feels wrong.

Wrong is not being with him, not touching his skin.

Skin and blood and teeth, his words burn like acid when he’s angry.

Angry is something you can never be with him, not for long.

Long and hard and tiresome when he doesn’t want to see.

See all the little scars and scratches, you could never let him see yours but you’re so grateful to be trusted with his.

His lips are bright and his breath is warm and he’s all you’ve ever wanted and nothing you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you like it! I actually just now came up w/ the title so idk if it's that great but! It was rlly fun to write nonetheless<3


End file.
